


The Dream SMP: The TV Series

by playdohg



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playdohg/pseuds/playdohg
Summary: “In the unknown number of years since the Great Reset, the lands divided themselves into sections of magic and power, waiting upon for someone to activate it. These divided magical lands themselves in the days following became known as ‘servers’, as they hosted enchanted qualities to those who walked upon their surfaces, and the settlements of civilizations upon them who tapped into the magic were known as ‘SMPs’.”“Finding a powerful server has become rare. Most of the powerful servers were thought to have been taken already—the organizer, Simon, with the lands of Hypixel and the mythical Hausemaster of the wastes of 2B2T and others—with most theologians and philosophers presuming that there must only be a limited number of them, even though no one has successfully circumnavigated the world yet, finding an end to the land.”“The most powerful servers only host to those they find worthy, only allowing certain people to activate their magic, colloquially known as ‘admins’.”“They are like gods.”
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	The Dream SMP: The TV Series

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy everyone! This is not going to be your typical format story, and I’m here to warn you of this now. This telling of the events of the Dream SMP are going to be in the style of a script for a TV Show, so expect everything to be in such format. This first chapter is going to be little different than the others as this is just going to be what I would imagine as the opening for the series (that said, I apologize for the weirdness/off-beatness). That also said, I would listen to the first :56 seconds of the song second after you read the opening, as the timing is more in your imagination than it’s able to be read in time with the music, though there are cues in it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The usual spiel about this is all based on roleplay characters and should not be interpreted at their actual characters. No shipping or anything the likes to be found here, folks; just a fun old-fashioned screenplay :)

[“Baby C’mon” by Jet Trash starts playing.]

[Loud guitar strums start.]

_In bright blocky letters that change color with every strum of the guitar, the words “_ DREAM SMP _” appear covered in some slimy goop that slithers down rapidly. Before the last strum rings out, all of the goop drops off of the letters into a blue puddle._

[Music changes to an upbeat, fast-paced melody.]

_A green shoe splashes through the puddle and a bright blue sky and forest above are reflected in it, as another pair of ratty shoes caked in mud and a pair of black boots follow quickly suit disturbing the image again._

_Camera races alongside a man with a green hood pulled over his head as he jumps through the trees, around logs and stones alike, vaulting over a waist-high fallen tree as the ends of the connected short cloak flutters in his wake._

“Clay Sueños as Dream” _reads as he lands on the other side._

_Camera moves under Dream, who looms for a second before he sprints off. The two other figures come vaulting over the log._

_On the left, a man with chipped steampunk goggles and a loose blue shirt with a red belt over it (the owner of the ratty shoes), and on the right a man with loose black cargo pants tucked into boots and a white tank top both land heavily where Dream once perched. Both carry swords in their hands._

_“_ George Gregson as George, The Not Found” _appears over the left man and_ “Nick Albertson as Sapnap” _appears over the right. They both race after Dream as the point of view shifts into the sky before morphing into a dark blue ocean._

_Two people sit rowing in a boat together. In the front, a man with a blue mask and reindeer antlers in a fur coat splashes the boat paddle wildly as a blond-haired woman in the back covers her face, but gets soaked nonetheless._

“Caligan Deere as Callahan” _and_ “Alice Turner as Alyssa” _over each one respectively._

_Another boat comes rushing by, rocking Callahan and Alyssa’s boat. View follows as in this one, a blond in a white shirt sits in the front, while in the back a strange man with golden armor, green hair, and gas mask over his face operates some sort of red-stone engine that quickly cuts the water in the back._

“Samuel Pickett as Sam, the Awesome _” appears over the one operating the engine_ _and_ “Luke Johnston as Punz” _over the blond in the front, who’s now attempting to do “The Rose” from the titanic._

[Music changes with three crashes of the cymbals]

[“I don’t need your love, I don’t need your love; So way are you bringing me down?”]

_Three people appear inside of a kitchen. A strange, black-as-night person with horns protruding from their forehead and a halo is wearing an apron and pulling a tray of muffins out of an oven, as another person with cat ears flicked back and tail whipping in concentration ices a tiered red velvet cake. On the counter next to the person icing the cake is a man with black hair and blue scales along his arms and cheeks, covered in flour and miscellaneous baking powders._

_The words,_ “Darryl Novenshire as Mr. Halo; Grant Roberts as Antfrost; and Zak A.M. as Skeppy” _appear over the haloed person, cat person, and person covered in baking goods respectively. Skeppy takes a swipe of the cake frosting as the camera cuts._

[C’mon mess me up! C’mon mess me up! Quit messing around.]

_Three people lounge on a slanted rooftop. One in a brightly colored ski mask and dark, loose clothes idly twirls a knife in his hands as he lays on his back and looks up at the sky, and next to him sitting up and sharping a sword is a young man with dirty blond hair and purple warrior robes flowing around him. Behind them near the peak of the roof, another young man with camo pants and a dark shirt adjusts a large pair of blue and red lensed goggles on his head, attempting to look further off into the distance. The wind blows steadily around them._

“J. M. Kim as Ponk; Grayson Pete as Purpled; and Jackson Matthews as Jack Manifold” _reads out as Jack Manifold jumps and slides down the opposite side of the roof, as the view transitions to within the building the group was on top of in the previous shot._

[You’re not the only one, not the only one; Just the one that I found.]

_The inside of a bakery comes into view. A woman emerges from a set of wooden swinging kitchen doors with a pan full of fresh bread, as two people sitting at a table near the counter perk up. One of them is a fox person, who’s tail squishes at the sight of the food, and the other, a man in a long jacket with a beanie over his head and a guitar resting next to him._

_Over the three, the words,_ “Natalia Schubert as Niki, Floris Gale as Fundy, and Will Silvers as Wilbur Soot” _appear. Wilbur reaches out and fondly smushes the hat atop the fox’s head as the view dives into the floor before reappearing at a beach front._

[C’mon mess me up! C’mon mess me up! Quit messing around.]

_On the beach, two people in swim trunks are throwing globs of wet sand at one another. A person with mallard duck wings defends against the onslaught by smacking the sand with the feathered appendages, while the other laughs maniacally as bits of sand float around him as they hurl at the other and he throws more from his hands._

“Alex Perales as Quackity and Houston Camp as Karl Jacobs” _appears as the one with duck wings, Quackity, tackles Karl to the sand below._

[(Small musical interlude) Baby C’mon!]

_The scene changes to two young men running across a field, clearly racing. The one winning is blond haired and looks back at the brunette one behind him as he runs._

“Thomas Carson as Tommyinnit” _reads under the blond, and_ “Tobias Shelton as Tubbo” _reads over the brunette. As he looks backwards, Tommy trips and falls over a root in the grass, as Tubbo continues to run towards the camera, blocking out everything else in the shot._

[(Another small musical interlude) Oh~!]

_A royal lounging in a throne appears with a golden crown glistening atop his head as someone in a maid outfit dusts the throne on which he sits._

“Alasdair Chuck as Eret” _appears over the royal, and_ “Liam Handcock as HBomb” _next to the man in the maid outfit, now shining the throne. The shot quickly rotates to a different location within a dark, wooden office._

[(More guitar interlude) Baby C’mon!]

_A person in a suit and tie with ram horn curling around a pair of nearly trimmed mutton chops, puffs on a cigar as he gazes at the camera with suspicion before smirking [on the words “Baby C’mon”]._

“Joseph McDonald as J. Schlatt” _floats over his head as the room glitches out of existence, reappearing on a hillside._

[(Small guitar interlude) Oh~!]

_Wearing a golden crown and a long red mantle, a figure with pink hair faces away from the audience and looks out over a city. He turns and glances backwards mysteriously, showing off a set of pointy ears covered in golden jewelry._

“David Bo as Technoblade” _appears next to him._

_Technoblade’s ears pin back and he brandishes a sword from underneath the mantle as he quicky turns and leaps at the camera, slashing across the screen, leaving a black streak across a white field of view as the last loud guitar strum rings out. The black streak expands to overtake the whole scene._

“A Dream Team Production”

[END OPENING]

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this small teaser for the series! I wanted to create something a bit different to see if people would like it. The style for the opening is something like when an anime opening has little or nothing to do with the rest of the show haha, but I wanted to shift up the usual telling and style of Dream SMP related things. Also, if you noticed, I completely or slightly altered names in every case as to not make anyone uncomfy (since some people don’t like having their real names use), but still gave everyone a related/realistic name for their “actors”. Anyways, hope you stick around for the first episode!


End file.
